Michael Who?
by hendie
Summary: Michael Yew- the long, lost, forgotten character from The Last Olympian. What happened to him? Well, he's not dead- I can tell you that much. Two-shot from Michael's POV


**Michael Who?**

"Yes!" I yelled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

I'd never seen fighting like that. Percy had just fought off a whole battalion of monsters. He left about 20 alive out of 200. They were running back to Brooklyn.

Percy was starting to enjoy himself a bit too much. He chased the monsters, screaming and yelling. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled "You've already routed them. Pull back! We're overextended!"

I turned in her direction and saw the crowd at the base of the bridge.The retreating monsters were running straight for their reinforcements. Around 40 demigods mounted on skeletal horses. One of them held a large purple banner with a black scythe design.

The lead horseman trotted forward. He took off his helm. I could feel my mouth drop open. It was Luke. Or Kronos, or whoever it was. His were like molten gold.

The monsters we had been pursuing reached the Titan's line and were absorbed in the new force.

"Now," Percy said, "We pull back."

The army drew their swords and charged. I led the archers. We shot a volley, bringing down several of the enemy, but they just kept riding.

"Retreat!" Percy yelled. "I'll hold them!"

I tried to retreat with my relatives. But Annabeth and Percy kept on fighting- were they mad? They could never defeat them – even if Percy was invulnerable. I tried to help all I could, my sibling (well- the ones left standing anyway) and I shot volley after volley into the enemy forces, while the Pegasus were swooping in, knocking off the helmets of the bad guys like giant Kamikaze pigeons .

Suddenly, Annabeth cried out in pain. Percy turned and stared at the enemy demigod with the bloody knife. His expression turned furious. He bonked the kid in the face with his shield so hard it put a dent in his helm. I could hear the THWONK! all the way from our position on the other side of the bridge.

"Get back!" Percy yelled, his voice was full of ferocity. He swung his sword in a circle driving the enemy away from Annabeth. "No one touches her!"

"Interesting." Kronos said. "Bravely fought, Percy Jackson. But it's time to surrender … or the girl dies."

I couldn't hear what Annabeth said, but I could see the look of desperation on Percy's face "Black Jack!" he yelled. The Pegasus swooped down and sunk his horsey teeth into the straps of Annabeth's armor. They soared away before the enemy could react.

Kronos growled, "Someday soon, I am going to make Pegasus soup. But in the mean time….. I'll settle for another dead demigod."

The Titan and demigod clashed. I had never seen anything like it before. I mean Percy was seriously kicking some butt, he knocked Luke's legs out from underneath him. He stabbed downward, but Kronos rolled aside. His scythe flew back into his hands.

"So," said Kronos, looking annoyed. "You had the courage to visit the Styx. I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him. If only you had supplied my host body instead … but no matter. I am still more powerful. I am a TITAN!"

He then struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe. A wave of pure force enveloped the bridge. Percy was blown back. Cars went flying. Demigods- even Luke's own men- were blown off the edge of the bridge. I tried to reach out to help one of my sisters; but a suspension cord whipped around and knocked me in the stomach- that gave me an idea. I climbed onto one of the remaining suspension cables. My cabin-mates were almost to the end of the bridge. I notched my last arrow. Please work, Please work.

Percy got to his feet. "Michael, go!" he screamed.

"Percy, the bridge!" I called. "It's already weak!" please work. I thought to myself again.

At first he looked confused. But then he realized what bad a shape the bridge was in.

"Break it!" I yelled, "Use your powers!"

He looked a little doubtful. But he stabbed his sword into the pavement. Please work.

Salt water gushed from the crack. He removed his blade and the fissure grew. The bridge shook.

I was holding on for dear life, but the bridge shook more violently and started to crumble. I was fatigued- I couldn't hold on. I dropped my bow and held on with both hands- my suspension cable snapped.

I started to fall it was like slow motion. I could see the house-sized pieces of rubble falling alongside me. Everything began to go hazy I could feel myself blacking out.

I hit the water. If my brain had been functioning properly- I probably would have realized that I wasn't flattened like a pancake. And that instead of the rank of the east river- The water I fell in was clean, clear, and fresh.

I felt two warm hands grab my shoulders and pull me ashore. I was come over by a beautiful flowery scent as everything fuzzed over. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a shout of "No!"- but it sounded like an echo, as if it was coming from somewhere else- somewhere there, but not there.


End file.
